youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Stopper (Episode)
Time Stopper is the third episode of Legends. In this episode, the Meta-human Johnathan Tyme, also known as the Time Stopper, travels through time and fights off his new archenemy Scarr-Red. The Episode : Central City : 2:16 PM On a stormy day, a young man is walking out of a Clock shop. He then goes outside the city. ???: That old idiot and his stupid clocks... I don't care about all of his "You've got to keep the familly tradition" crap! And then, as a lightning bolt stikes him, he feels someone touching him just the instant lightning falls on him. ???: ... What the-?! I'm still alive? I... I was just struck by lightning... He then headed back to his home, but on the way, things seemed a lot stranger. It was as if the rain's speed doubled, and not just the rain, everything did! But then, while still in the streets, everything was slowed down so much it was as if time had stopped! He could still see people looking at him in awe as he walked past them. ???: What the hell's happening here? Why does everyone keep going fast and slow except me? Wait a second... Is what I think is happening... Happening? Am I''' the one going at different speeds? I've got to run to dad! And so, he runs back to the Clock shop he got out of earlier that day. Inside, a middle-aged man is waiting for him. Old Man: Where were you, Johnnathan? Ya got me worried sick! Johnathan: I was hit by lightning, but for some reason I didn't get burned. I think I've got time powers. Old Man: Slow down, kid! You'-regoingsofastIdon'theareverythingyou say! Johnathan: You just got so fast '''I didn't get half the things you said! And you're supposed to be over 50! Suddendly, Johnathan disappears in a flash of light, and he finds himself in... his father's clock shop. Johnathan: What just happened? Someone then appears almost immediately, wearing a blue and black suit of armor and holding a suitcase. ???: Man, this is making me Nostalgic. Johnathan: Who are you?! Where's my old man?! ???: Wellcome in 2070, Johnathan. I'm you. And I count on... Me? To save... Our dad. See that suitcase I'm holding? It contains the armor I'm wearing. Fine 2045 work, if you ask you! Johnathan: Wow, what? You're me? From the future? And what's going on with dad? Future Johnathan: Very simple: In 2021, Scarr-red, a criminal, will end up killing dad. That's one year from when you come from. You must get to when Scarr-red was born to kill him before he kills dad and thousands of other people. Johnathan: I won't kill a baby! Future Johnathan: If you knew what he's done, you'd be ready. Johnathan: Why don't you go back in time?! Future Johnathan: I tried, and it caused a bunch of ripples in time that changed a lot of things. Way too much things. Thankfully, I stopped myself from doing it after realizing what I did. I already set the date of the Travel in the armor. Now go there. You can trust yourself, right? Johnathan: ... Fine! I'll go! And so, he puts the armor in the suitcase, the exact same as the one worn by his future self, and then warps into the past. That is when his "Future self" then transforms into some sort of monster in red! ???: Eh. Ya idiot. I killed more people than your father that day. Suddendly, Johnathan reappears with two other superheroes, the Rising Falcon and Sun Lady, and they attack the red monster! ???: WHAT?! He is thrown to the ground, and Johnathan punches him while he is down! Johnathan: Never piss me off again, Scarr-red! Scarr-red: How?! Why?! Johnathan: I'm the one man on earth that can be at 2 places at the same time. Scarr-red: You little... RF: Sun, burn the guy. SL: On it. The Sun Lady then burns him with a spell, and as he puts out the fire, Rising Falcon then knocks him out with his rod. Johnathan: Thanks for the assist. Looks like it takes a real detective to figure out mind tricks. RF: Eh. I've worked on stranger cases. Remember The time we- SL: No spoilers. Johnathan: Still, we've got to figure out why this guy is immortal. RF: Let's just say he's like Vandal Savage and get back to 2020. : 2020, ??? : 00:11 AM Lex Luthor: Wellcome to the light, L-10, or "Scarr-red". Ra's Al Guhl: Let's hope the third immortal's the charm. Major Events *Time Stopper travels through time a lot, joining the Legends and defeating Scarr-red. Trivia *None.